


The Symphony Of A Heartbeat In G Minor

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Is this au or not?? Who knows, It could be either, Love Confessions, M/M, Music puns??, Pining, Rejection, That's it that's the plot in four tags, This is so short ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Josh didn't know what he was expecting. A dramatic dual confession? A passionate kiss? That was merely wishful thinking, only the stuff of his fantasies.Tyler didn't love him, he didn't even need to say. The silence told enough."Aka I'm bored it's 11pm why not write a random one shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross turn back now I didn't even proofread. I'm just bored.

Josh's heart was beating.

 

This was not unusual, and was, in fact, a regular occurrence. This phenomenon was also in no way exclusive to Josh. It plausibly happened to many people, for example, Tyler. Tyler happened to be standing in front of Josh. Tyler's heart was also beating.

 

But what made Josh's heartbeat particularly notable, was its irregular nature. Josh's heart was pounding quickly, skipping a beat every minute or so, reverberating in his bloodstream, echoing through his ears. This was not happening to Tyler's heartbeat, as far as Josh could tell.

 

Tyler just so happened to be the reason Josh's heart was beating as it was.

 

Connected to, but not caused by the beating of Josh's heart, were his sweaty palms and dry mouth. These symptoms were not, however, a matter of the heart, but rather a matter of the head. Specifically, the rehearsed speech that was running through Josh's head. And more specifically, the way that Tyler might react to said speech.

 

_You can do this, don't chicken out like before. You've practiced this, you can do it._

 

“Well, uhm…”

 

Josh's plan was already long gone, his clumsy tongue not helping.

 

_Just say it._

 

“Okay, uh, I really - agh, no - oh shit.”

 

Tyler waited patiently, nodding gently as he let autumn leaves fall upon his shoulders. He was trying so hard to be understanding, even though he had no idea of what Josh meant to say.

 

Josh had brought Tyler to the park under the premise of needing some fresh air. He had tried, and dreadfully failed, to make small talk on the way over, but was to preoccupied second-guessing his plan.

 

“Listen, we've been friends for along time - years, really - and, honestly I don't know how you're going to react, you don't even have to react, I'm not trying to pressure you, it's just important that I tell you, and er…”

 

Josh stopped for a breath.

 

_Just get it over with!_

 

“What I'm trying to say is, _I think I might be just possibly a bit in love with you._ ” Josh let out the entire sentence in one gasp of air.

 

Tyler blinked.

 

Once, twice, three times, before he opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. Tyler closed his mouth.

 

Tyler opened his mouth again. This time he spoke. “Wait, hold on - did I hear right?”

 

_Are you kidding me right now?_

 

Tyler quickly amended. “I'm not trying to be rude or anything, you just spoke really fast, you know? And I don't wanna make assumptions --”

 

“I love you. You heard right.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was a silence.

 

Tyler and Josh had never done _awkward silences_. They talked and talked, and then they didn't.

And there was a silence, but there was nothing awkward about it.

 

Until now. Because what makes a silence awkward is the fact of and the recognition that the thoughts on opposite sides of the conversation are very different in that moment. That you know it and the other person knows it, and they _know_ that you know it.

 

And in that definition of the word, things were very, _very_ awkward.

 

Josh didn't know what he was expecting. A dramatic dual confession? A passionate kiss? That was merely wishful thinking, only the stuff of his fantasies.

 

Tyler didn't love him, he didn't even need to say. The silence told enough. Josh could see from the look on Tyler's face that he was trying to find a way to let him down easily, to numb the pain. Tyler had always been so considerate like that.

 

Tears welled up in Josh's eyes, accompanied once again by the lonely sonata his heart was beating out.

 

Tyler finally seemed to find the words to answer. “I do love you,” he started, “I love and care about you, but I can't be what you want me to. You're my best friend, J. My brother, my main man.” Tyler smiled fondly at old memories. “And really it seems natural, I mean, we're so close anyway. But, I'm sorry Josh, there have been and there will be more people who love you like you need and deserve, but I'm not one of them.”

 

Josh's heart sunk, hitting a minor chord on the way down.

 

He nodded and turned on his heels, walking in the opposite direction. Sure, it was dramatic and truthfully quite rude, but Tyler would understand.

 

Josh found his way back to his car, which he had parked by the hotel before they left. He fished his keys out of his pocket and started the engine. Driving was a distraction.

 

There was no hope in Tyler's answer. _I'm not one of them_ , he had said. _Not now, not ever_. He hadn't said the last part, but it was implied.

 

Josh picked up speed as he turned on to the highway. He briefly considered driving his car off of a bridge. He the considered it again, this time not-so-briefly.

 

_Snap out of it, he's just one guy in a long list. You're only twenty eight for god's sake!_

 

But Tyler wasn't just some guy. Tyler was a chance. Tyler was a perfect world that would never happen, that was very clear.

 

Tyler didn't love him.

 

And that hurt.

 

Josh's heartbeat was slower now, no longer in a nervous allegro, instead beating out a somber largotune.

 

Tyler didn't love him.

 

And he couldn't change that. Nothing Josh could do would ever change that.

 

Things would be different now. They might not act like it, but they would know - shorter glances between the two of them, no more hinting at any chemistry they had, just for fun.

 

Tyler didn't love him.

 

But that was okay. It had to be.

 

And as Josh's heart lay its symphony to rest, he plastered on a false smile and turned back to meet Tyler.

  
Someday soon, someone's heart would beat in a duet with his. But not today. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> why are you still here?


End file.
